In this field, there is a general method of assembling a plurality of audio processing units, wiring connections between them, and manipulating them in a creative way. This occurs often with guitar effects, synthesizers, recording studio equipment, and DJ equipment for music or sound effects. Sample effects include distortions, filters, waveform generators, and other known signal processing functions. In order to achieve these effects, artists and sound technicians often use a large number of effects units.
Current systems for combining effects units are fraught with issues. Issues include electrical problems (e.g., ground loops, signal degradation, noise, limited dynamic range, signal incompatibility), mechanical problems (e.g., odd-sized units, DIY unit mounting, substantial set-up and tear-down time, lost components, transportation, physical abuse), usability problems (e.g., tangles of wires, difficult to reach wires, signal debugging, required floor space, unreliable equipment, tripping hazard), and power distribution problems (e.g., decaying batteries, incompatible AC adapters, “buzzy” power, awkward outlet strips).
For an excellent sampling of prior art systems, visit the website “otherbandsstuff.com.” The website chronicles the equipment used by performing visitors of a particular music venue, many of which contain many of the issues discussed above.